


Обожание

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9233207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Шерлок обожает Джона. Всё просто и ясно.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Adoration](https://archiveofourown.org/works/755180) by [MapleleafCameo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleleafCameo/pseuds/MapleleafCameo). 



Шерлок сидел в своём кресле и, погрузившись в мысли, занимался наведением порядка в различных уголках своих Чертогов разума. Джон называл данное действо «генеральной уборкой» или «выметанием паутины».

Имя Джона привело его в комнату Джона в Чертогах. Комната Джона была залита солнцем, сияя так же, как и он сам, чистотой, опрятностью и «военным порядком». Тёплая и уютная. Запах дома и любви. Всегда любовь. Запах окутывал его, и им наполнены все мысли о Джоне.

Мужчина, о котором он думал, в настоящее время сидел на полу перед ним, скрестив ноги и прислонившись к его коленям, и медленно, двумя пальцами, набирал очередной нелепый пост в своём блоге. Мысли о Джоне заставили Шерлока вынырнуть из Чертогов и почувствовать у своих ног тепло от его присутствия.

Шерлок увидел перед собой напряжённый затылок склонившегося над ноутбуком Джона. Не видя его лица, Шерлок знал, что когда тот печатает, между его губ мелькает кончик языка. Наблюдая, как двигаются плечи Джона под футболкой, заменившей в этот тёплый день объёмный свитер или застёгнутую рубашку, Шерлоку показалось, будто он ощущает, как перекатываются у того под кожей мышцы. Сжав руки в кулаки, он очень тихо выдохнул имя Джона.

Время от времени Джон отрывался от ноутбука, чтобы сделать глоток пива из стоящей рядом с ним бутылки. Шерлок заметил, как капельки конденсата скатились по запотевшему стеклу, когда Джон снова поставил её на пол. Что-то в медленных движениях капелек и мышц горла Джона заставило его сглотнуть.

Шерлок продолжил следить за игрой мышц на шее Джона, зная, что у некоторых народов затылок считается эрогенной зоной. Он собрал обширный материал об эрогенных зонах, когда решил узнать как можно больше об искусстве соблазнения, для того, чтобы удивить Джона в постели новыми экспериментами. Такие эксперименты гораздо лучше тех, что подпаливают брови и заставляют Джона хмуриться и ругаться.

Протянув руку, он начал медленно ласкать одним пальцем шею Джона. Он почувствовал, как Джон от удивления сначала немного напрягся, но спустя мгновение расслабился и наклонился в сторону руки. Повернув голову, Джон сначала посмотрел на него через плечо, а потом, улыбнувшись, положил ноутбук на пол и развернулся всем телом.

Наклонившись, Шерлок обнял лицо Джона и провёл большими пальцами по щетине, а потом, положив пальцы на затылок, соединил их там.

Он нежно и осторожно коснулся губ Джона своими собственными, будто смакуя их вкус или пытаясь убедиться в том, насколько хорошо они могут совпасть. Шерлок отлично знал, как хорошо они совмещаются, когда их тела, соединяясь, становятся одним целым. Он изучал запах и вкус Джона, наслаждался его свежестью и мускусностью. Это была его новая зависимость; он никак не мог им насытиться.

Когда, прижавшись к ноге Шерлока, Джон низко застонал, вибрации заставили сердце забиться чаще. Выходя на новый уровень, Шерлок нырнул языком в рот Джона.

Развернувшись и встав на колени, Джон обнял Шерлока за талию и, прижав к себе, стал беспорядочно водить руками вверх и вниз по спине.

Он наклонился к Джону, пытаясь занять то же самое место, желая слиться с ним в одно целое, клетка к клетке, атом к атому − невозможная, но желательная физика двух тел, разделяющих одно пространство. Молекулярная структура буквально кричала от ощущения голой кожи Джона напротив собственной, требуя поглотить его.

Прокладывая себе путь вниз по спине Шерлока, Джон сумел вытащить из брюк рубашку. Когда сильные руки коснулись дрожащей плоти под шёлковой рубашкой, Шерлок, задохнувшись от удовольствия, прервал поцелуй.

Чёрные от желания зрачки глаз Шерлока, окружённые тоненькой серебряной полоской, показались Джону похожими на лунное затмение. Тёмно-синие глаза Джона напомнили Шерлоку море в беззвёздную ночь.

Шерлок глубоким и тёмным, как коптильная жидкость, голосом прохрипел: − Пойдём со мной, Джон.

Подняв своего солдата на ноги, он повёл его в спальню. Раздев его, он обращался с ним как с драгоценностью, поклонялся ему и любил, с трепетом и благоговением, с нежностью и страстью.

Он обожал этого мужчину.


End file.
